In the Mineshaft
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: With plans to go into town, Steve needs to mine some extra emeralds. Upon entering the mineshaft, a strange sensation that he wasn't alone deep underground overcomes him. About to leave upon getting a growing bad feeling of being watched, Steve is shocked when he turns to leave that he instead finds that he ISN'T alone. Yaoi-Herobrine x Steve. Based off fanart by Fruit-Alichious95
1. Chapter 1 - I've Come to Claim You

**What was meant to be a short one-shot turned into a long ass two shot. But whatever! Both "chapters" are based off two fantastically hot drawings by Fruit-Alichious95 from dA. I hope my writing did justice. ;w; Though I know in the pictures Steve's eyes are blue, I just went with the game how they look purple. He looks great with either color anyways. XD  
><strong>

**And just throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit from(again, sadly) Minecraft. Nor any of the characters except those I made up for this story. Minecraft ©** **Mojang and the brilliant minds that work there. Though I guess now I say Minecraft belongs to Microsoft. XD**

* * *

><p>The warmth of the morning sun shining in through the glass window next to his bed caused him to stir from his slumber upon the beams hitting his face.<p>

With a stretch accompanied by a yawn, Steve slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. Fists gently rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before slowly dragging his hands down his face in an attempt to help himself wake up faster, he let out a startled cry at first before chuckling upon the large yellow Ocelot jumping up on his bed, purr strong and loud while leaning into the young miner's hand as he held it out to pet his fur.

"Well, good morning to you too, Ozzy."

Ozzy purred even louder while nuzzling into the touch, closing his eyes and relaxing against the mattress.

Steve let out another laugh while shaking his head, "Really? You're ready for sleep now just as I'm waking up? What were you doing all night?" he asked the large cat while scratching underneath his chin.

Pushing the animal gently off his lap, Steve shuffled himself towards his bedroom door, heading out and into the kitchen.

After cooking up some pork chops for himself, he put the spares on a plate and set it down on the floor next to the table, whistling for Ozzy to come and get his food.

Hearing the loud _thump_ from his bedroom indicating the cat had jumped off the bed, Ozzy came bounding into the kitchen and slid to a halt right before his plate, meowing before lowering his head and beginning to eat.

Steve chuckled with a shake of his head, settling himself down and eating his own breakfast.

After they both finished, he cleaned up the plates and dressed himself before patting Ozzy on the head and heading for the door, picking up his bag along the way. "Alright, Ozzy. I'll be back before sunset. I've got to get more emeralds before our trip into town tomorrow. Alright? Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll even stumble across some more diamonds." he explained to his feline companion, Ozzy stretching with a yawn before jumping onto the couch and curling into a ball to sleep.

Chuckling while going through his items to make sure he was set to go, Steve slipped his bag over his head and draped it over one shoulder, having it hung comfortably against his back while adjusting the strap that went across his chest.

Picking up his freshly crafted iron sword, he took a deep breath before heading outside, making sure the door was closed securely before heading towards the mineshaft he hand dug out himself in the side of a small mountain not too far from his secluded home.

Upon arrival, he headed inside after readjusting the strap over his chest, following the lighted trail he created using torches, only lighting new ones to place on the walls as he picked up where he had left off the previous day.

He couldn't explain it… but ever since walking into the mine he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. It's been the same feeling ever since he stumbled across a strange room with what looked like carved artwork deeply engraved within the stone walls. He immediately felt uncomfortable in the room, so he had turned around and left it, sealing it back up before continuing on in the opposite direction.

That had been nearly a week ago.

What was even more strange was… ever since discovering that bizarre room, Steve had noticed that each trip to and from his personal mineshaft, he hadn't run into any Mobs. Not even this deep underground! Before discovering that room, Steve was having a hard time mining due to there being so many Mobs! But now, the creatures that he _did_ come across would merely back away from him...

Almost as if afraid to approach him.

Shivering slightly as the next room suddenly appeared to have gotten colder, Steve lifted his violet gaze upwards and spotted the tell-tale sparkle of emeralds just a few feet above his head. "Alright! Perfect! That looks like a nice little cluster! That should be more than enough for at least tomorrow's trip." He grinned while taking his bag off and setting it down, reaching inside to take out his iron pickax.

Tool in one hand and torch in the other, Steve approached the wall he intended to begin mining a sort of stair case leading up to the emeralds for him to safely mine them.

Placing the torch on the wall, he held his pickax tightly with both hands, giving the stone wall before him a good few strong strikes until he stopped suddenly, a cold chill running down his spine.

"_Hey_-"

"What the-?!" Steve gasped out while whipping around at the hushed whisper that sounded as if the person were right behind him.

But he saw no one. Nothing but stone and darkness edging around the torchlight.

He was completely alone.

Shaking it off as just paranoia, he shrugged his shoulders and slowly turned back to his work, managing to get about five minutes worth of mining done and about three steps away from reaching his goal before stopping again, this time the young miner nearly falling off from where he was at he was startled so badly.

"_Hey_-!"

Managing to catch his balance before he could fall, violet eyes skimmed the area once more while taking the newly placed torch off the wall and holding it high above his head and out towards the open span of the room, yet again finding himself to be very alone. The voice was a little louder this time it seemed, but was still hushed, and this time it was identifiable as male.

"Who's there?!" he demanded the seemingly empty space, trying to will his heart to slow it's pounding against his ribcage.

Looking from the darkness just beyond his torchlight up towards the emeralds just within mining reach, he lowered his gaze back down once more and cried out loudly, his heart skipping a beat and began pounding against his chest even more painfully, the torch falling from his hand and hitting the ground rahter far below, rolling away from him and towards the center of the room.

Off in the distance and towards the only entrance and exit to this dead-end room, just before they vanished the instant his eyes made contact… was what appeared to have been two glowing white eyes staring at him.

_Watching_ him…

Shaking his head before doing a double take, this time seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Steve let out a shaky sigh. "Oooookay, Steve… you're just overly tired is all. There's no one else down here but you. You just need to calm down." he told himself while lifting his gaze upwards towards his prize once more. "The sooner you get those, the sooner you can leave."

He wasn't really sure how deep underground he was, and was beginning to feel light headed due to the pressure. The temperature was certainly cooler than the surface, and the noise all around him was deafeningly silent.

Deciding that the cluster right above him was more than enough to restock certain food items and purchase new materials that were just too difficult to obtain on his own and found it easier to simply buy them, he took a deep breath and began working fast at freeing the precious material from the stone that held them.

Letting out a triumphant laugh upon successfully mining out a wonderful amount of emeralds, Steve carefully made his way back down to the ground and towards his bag. Placing his pickax next to the bag, he opened it up and gently set his newly mined emeralds wrapped up in a wool towel to keep them safe from getting scratched up.

Pleased with his find, he reached over and picked his pickax up, carefully placing the tool in the bag as well.

Standing up with a stretch, he made the decision to call it quits far too early solely because of the freaked out feeling he was still getting. It hadn't lightened up at all and in fact had only doubled since seeing what looked like eyes watching him.

Saddened at not finding any diamonds, he took out a new torch and lit it, looking around the rather large opening he had dug into. He could tell it was a natural formation just by the way the stone merged together. He was curious as to just how many underground caves there were nearby and vowed to himself to try and explore them all, only just imagining what kinds of treasures lay just beneath the surface.

Giving one last look at the walls to make sure he didn't see any more easily accessible emeralds, he turned around to pick his bag up, stopping dead in his tracks with eyes wide open.

Standing right next to his bag and sword was a man that looked like he could've been his twin. Same hair color and style, as well as the same skin tone and texture. He was even wearing the same clothing as he. The only thing that separated the two was the man's eyes.

Blank and glowing pure white-

"Hey…." he spoke up with a chuckle to his tone, the simple word sounding exactly like the last two Steve had heard while he was mining, only this time it wasn't hushed and urgent sounding.

Steve said nothing back, instead simply took a few steps away from the mysterious man, beginning to feel his body tremble as his heart beat against his ribcage to the point he swore the organ was going to end up cracking a few bones.

"You're done already? But you just got here, Steve." The man laughed at the mixture of confusion and utter shock splaying across Steve's face at the mentioning of his name. "Surprised I know you? I've been watching you, Stevie… ever since you released me from that room." He spoke slowly and calculating. Instantly putting the young miner on edge.

Steve paused with a tilt of his head, eying the other curiously though at the same time suspiciously. What room was he talking about?

"You know. The one you stumbled across days ago. The one with the strange carvings set in the stone. Ringing any bells? I was imprisoned there you could say." he explained, his voice smooth and mysterious, the mixture being a dangerous combination and pulling at the young man's curiosity.

Swallowing thickly, Steve forced himself to relax, eyes darting around the room for a possible escape route should the man become a danger.

The other chuckled while slowly tilting his head to one side, watching Steve closely, "What's the matter, Steve? You're not planning on leaving _now_, are you? We've only just met. And there's **a lot** I wanna _talk_ with you about…"

Violet eyes narrowed at this, "Just who **are** you? Are you here to rob me? Then take all of my possessions and be gone with you!"

The stranger took a few steps towards Steve, grinning as the miner took an equal amount of steps away, stopping with a grunt as his back bumped into the wall he had dug into. Stopping before getting too close to Steve, he answered his questions with a playful smirk and an almost innocent tilt of his head, "I've been called by many names. But the one _you_ might be most familiar of is Herobrine." He paused, allowing this new information to process through the man's mind, pleased to see it didn't take but a mere second as Steve gasped, utter fear filling his eyes as he pressed himself flush against the wall. "As for your items? I'm not interested in any of that." He made a small face as if the slightest idea of wanting Steve's current possessions offended him. Chuckling while narrowing his white eyes, his smirk soon bared teeth as he took in the site of pure fear that overcame the once calm and collected miner.

Steve swallowed thickly yet again at the stranger's words, unsure of what to make of them. Taking a deep albeit shaky breath, he asked another question. One he was certain he wouldn't like the answer to. "T-then just what is it exactly you want from me?"

Smirking almost insanely at that question, the man chuckled darkly, "Ah… I was waiting for _that_ question to arise. As for what I want from _you_… well, I'm sure that will make itself known **very** shortly."

Steve just continued to stare at him while pressing himself as far into the wall as he could. There was no way this was the legendary demon of the Nether Herobrine! And even if he _were_ him, why does he look exactly like him? And what could Steve possibly have that he would want?

"So many questions buzzing around in your head… Better be careful, Stevie. Don't want to give yourself a headache." Herobrine laughed, while suddenly moving in to close the distance between them.

Steve ducked under his arms and bolted to the right, running by and grabbing the strap of his bag while leaving his sword behind. "You're clearly either a ghost I've disturbed or are a figment of my lonely, exhausted and overly active imagination." Steve called out while making his way towards the entrance of the large cave, his torch held tightly in his hand.

"But can a ghost or your imagination do _this_?" Herobrine's chuckling voice echoed from where Steve had left him, the miner shivering at his words but kept his gaze towards the exit, sighing quietly with relief at the fact he was about nearly there.

Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around him from behind, pulling him backwards against a firm and warm chest while also causing him to stop. Steve cried out, dropping his bag but managing to keep his hold on the torch as he struggled against the surprisingly strong hold on him, looking over his left shoulder to see those white glowing eyes staring at him.

"L-let me go-!" Steve continued struggling against what he believed was an entity he had disturbed but was quickly reconsidering it.

"But Steve, don't you want those questions of yours answered?" he cooed against the miner's ear, leaning back long enough to nuzzle his nose against the back of Steve's neck just under his hairline, moaning to himself upon finally being able to deeply inhale his scent and grinning widely at the wonderful smell filling his senses, the mixture of sweat, coal and Steve's own unique musk being almost intoxicating to the older male.

Steve's struggles lessened at the other's words, his curiosity getting the better of him as he soon ceased all movements, remaining still to show the other he was giving him his full attention, allowing Herobrine to continue.

He tightened his hold around Steve's mid-section, pulling an uncharacteristic squeak from the man before speaking smoothly; "First question's answer: I am in fact the real Herobrine. Though I do prefer to be called Ruler of the Nether, rather than demon… as I do rule over that entire realm." he chuckled, licking his lips as Steve swallowed hard, keeping his composure and preventing the moan he so desperately wanted to release against the younger man's skin. "Your second question's answer is simple really, while the third requires a little more detail." he whispered before disappearing suddenly, leaving Steve stumped as he nearly lost his balance before spinning in a complete circle trying to locate him.

Upon making his full spin, Steve gasped while stepping backwards upon Herobrine standing directly before him, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans while white eyes stared into his, his lips pulled up in a that same damn eerie grin.

"My appearance is merely because at first I thought it would be amusing to watch your reaction. However, I rather enjoy how I look. So hopefully you'll quickly adapt to it." He chuckled.

Steve continued to stare at him, his head slightly tilted to one side as he listened to Herobrine, his brain trying to determine whether or not to believe his words.

Herobrine continued after a moment with an uncharacteristic sigh, "For your third question... Since you've released me, I have been watching you, as well as several other humans. During my imprisonment, I had noticed I was lacking a worthy… _companion_… so to speak. I found myself having too much time... to myself. I had no one else. Despite my strong beliefs that you humans are far too weak and fragile, I knew I really had little choice since there is no other like me. So I took advantage of my freedom to seek out someone of _your_ kind who is exemplary enough." He paused, tilting his own head to one side while watching the other.

Steve couldn't help but gulp loudly at Herobrine's words, a strange feeling beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach.

He wasn't quite sure if he liked where this was going…

Seeing Steve was quickly catching on, Herobrine continued; "I had watched many others equally… but had noticed over the span of days that each time I just ended up growing tired and bored by the villagers… resulting in returning back to observing _one_ human in particular…" he paused, waiting to see if Steve would say anything. Upon seeing the human was remaining silent, Herobrine chuckled before finishing his sentence, the last word sending a cold chill down Steve's entire spine.

"… **you**."

Violet eyes grew wide as fear overtook Steve's body once again. Next thing he knew he was running as fast as he could towards the exit once again, not even bothering to pick up his bag as he dashed passed it however.

He cried out as he was suddenly yanked backwards once more against that same warm and firm chest, a hand pressed strongly against his chest and another across his lower stomach as the other's hot breath heated the back of his neck. "I can see you're not stupid like most of those common villagers are. I think it's because you live in solitude. You're away from the poisonous drama and pathetic democracy that has begun to rot away at the intelligence of those people." he breathed against his flesh, enjoying the shiver that came from the body against his.

Steve whimpered in both fear and embarrassing arousal as the heat from the man's breath and firmness of his touches began affecting his body as it started to ignore the panicked signals from his brain, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as those hands began moving against his body, teasing his toned abs through the thin fabric of his blue shirt before slowly drifting downwards towards the hem of it.

His breath hitched in his throat as Herobrine's left hand was the first to slip underneath the fabric, sending an almost electrical shock of pleasure through Steve's being upon the flesh on flesh contact, his body instantly breaking out into goosebumps at the alien feeling, pulling a deep-throated chuckle from behind him.

"I'm taking it as either it's been a while since you've last been with someone… or you're a virgin by the way your body is responding to my advances." he teased while sneaking his right hand to join his left as it began lifting Steve's shirt up to expose his entire stomach, not bothering to silence the moan he released at the site of the human's jeans as they hung low off his deliciously smooth looking hips, licking his lips upon seeing the tuff of brown hair as the young miner's happy trail disappeared under the waistband of his pants.

Steve could feel his face heating up greatly at Herobrine's words and position of his hands, feeling the surprisingly soft palms smoothing over his heated flesh. Biting his bottom lip, Steve tried to keep himself as calm as possible.

Grinning evilly, Herobrine pulled Steve closer against his chest, chuckling deeply in the back of his throat as he moved his left hand further up Steve's chest, hiking the miner's shirt up higher in the process, his fingertips slipping beneath the fabric and toying with the human's right nipple, loving the sounds he was pulling from the man.

His right hand stayed lower, resting comfortably against his lower stomach and holding him close. "As I was saying... now that the details are out of the way; for you final question's answer… I had said what I wanted from you would make itself known very shortly… and it **has**…" he trailed off with a lick of his lips.

Even though he was positive Steve had already put two and two together, Herobrine decided to be very blunt at this point by roughly grinding himself against the young human's rear, moaning lewdly as the friction shot raw pleasure throughout his body.

Renewed strength was added towards his struggling upon feeling the demon's _very_ obvious state of arousal as he roughly ground it against his backside, his hand tightening its hold on the brightly burning torch, grunting loudly before gasping at the touches as the hand to his chest continued tormenting his nipple until the small bud was nearly as hard as the demon's cock rubbing against him, a pink hue crossing his cheeks and nose while cracking his left eye open to glance down at the invading hands. "Gah…!"

Sighing almost contently as he stilled his hips, Herobrine smiled while leaning over the human's left shoulder and whispering into Steve's ear, gentle smile spreading into a tooth baring grin upon the low moan dragged out of Steve's throat at his possessive words;

"I have come to claim you."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2 - I've Claimed You

**Once again-these were inspired by two pieces of lovely artwork by Fruit-Alichious95. I'm unfortunately the type of writer that can come up with ideas on her own, but mainly get inspiration from finding artwork and fanart. XD**

* * *

><p>"I have come to claim you."<p>

Steve's heart skipped a beat at the demon's words, stilling his struggles while turning to look over his shoulder in disbelief. Swallowing to dampen his dried out throat, he gasped; "I-I don't understand. W-why me?"

A genuine chuckle was his first answer, shocking him as the demonic grin faded into an almost tender appearing smile, Herobrine's hands rubbing against his flesh soothingly as if trying to calm his trembling body. "I've told you. You're different. I only desire someone who I deem worthy enough to be my mate. And somehow… you've managed to catch my interest and hold it. All those others were comical jokes in my eyes. Worthless wastes of space and air if you ask me."

Steve tried to glare at the demon, his body still quivering noticeably in apparent fear despite the touches attempting to ease. "You **do** know that's my own kind you're degrading… Not doing a very good job trying to woo me if that's what you're aiming for…"

His words caused that gentle smile to revert back into the almost evil grin as Herobrine began chuckling while tightening his hold on the human's body once more, the tender strokes ceasing as nails lightly scratched over the tingling flesh instead. "Oh don't you worry, Stevie… my courtship has only just begun. You'll be won over by me by the end of this encounter. I **swear** to you."

Steve swallowed as his brain began running thousands of different possible escape routes, cursing as Herobrine gave him a quick knowing squeeze accompanied with a chuckle, "There's no need to think such thoughts, Stevie. For you see… there **is** no escaping me."

Something about the demon's words had Steve lifting his head up and towards the large entrance into the cavern they were in, violet eyes opening wide as to his horror, he saw the entrance was suddenly gone! Somehow and silently, a wall of stone had appeared and sealed him in the cavern.

Alone with Herobrine.

Feeling his heart beginning to pound painfully against his ribcage as the truth of his situation was finally settling in, Steve began breathing quickly as both his fear and panic nearly tripled instantly, mashing together in his stomach very unpleasantly as nausea slowly began to bubble up his throat now.

Loosening his grip on the human and gently stroking the young miner's stomach in another attempt at calming him upon picking up his suddenly unhealthy heart rate, Herobrine cooed hotly into his ear, his words doing very little at settling Steve's nerves, "You see, Steve. _Nothing_ stops me from getting what I want." He paused before leaning more over Steve's shoulder, smiling while shutting his eyes as he began nuzzling his cheek against the young and terrified human's. "And I want **you**, Steve."

"I still don't see what's so special about me. I-I'm just a young and inexperienced miner trying to survive in this world! I'm sure there's bound to be someone better and more… deserving than me out there? Y-you just haven't looked long enough." he attempted to talk his way out of this. Though a small nagging feeling wouldn't leave him alone that Herobrine already knew his plan.

That feeling was confirmed as the demon chuckled with a shake of his head, "Trust me, Steve. There **isn't** anybody else. Besides, it really didn't take me long to look... I hadn't realized there aren't a whole lot of humans left here."

Steve couldn't help the shiver that suddenly ran up and down his entire being as the heated touches continued dancing over his flesh, violet eyes squeezing tightly shut as he whimpered at the tickling sensations that was beginning to wake his nerve endings up, before long the demon's ministrations managing to pry a rather lough albeit strangled moan from the man as he fought with himself to remain silent and not let his attacker know he was actually beginning to make him feel good.

However, unfortunately for Steve, Herobrine was already fully aware that the miner was enjoying this, his struggles to keep quiet only causing him to smirk while continuing on with his advances.

And seeing as how Steve _was_ in fact enjoying this, a devious smirk crawled across Herobrine's face.

Foreplay was now over. It was time to get what he wanted!

Confusion flashed across Steve's face as Herobrine was suddenly no longer behind him, about to look over his shoulder until a startled yelp left him as he quickly found himself pinned between the chilled stone wall and Herobrine, the Nether ruler grinning widely at him as he took both his wrists into his hands and held them above his head against the wall.

Keeping him firmly in place, Herobrine paused for only a heartbeat's worth of time before he leaned forward, closing the space between them and capturing Steve's lips with his own.

Violet eyes snapped open wide in shock, the miner's body suddenly remembering the situation it was in and began thrashing around within the demon's grasp, hands balled into tight fists as arms yanked and pulled harshly in an attempt to be freed from the man's inhuman hold on him.

Smirking against the younger man's lips, Herobrine pulled back enough to speak, his voice low and husky; "There is really no point in struggling any longer, Steve. There's nowhere for you to go, and nobody will be looking for you to help you."

Narrowing his eyes into a glare, Steve hissed in a low growl, his expression being anything but threatening as a red hue began burning his face. "So what do you plan on doing to me exactly? You said you're not here to steal my stuff. What's left for you to do? Rape me and then just leave me for dead? Or do you plan on killing me yourself once you're done with me?"

The expression that suddenly overcame Herobrine sent an eerie chill down Steve's spine, the Nether ruler's smirk gone completely and a look of great seriousness taking its place as he leaned over, their lips hovering over each other. He braced himself, thinking the demon was going to kiss him again but was surprised when he started speaking instead in a dark and warning tone; "Humans do such degrading things… I am **far** above that. I already told you I have chosen **you** to be my companion. I _am_ going to win you over by the end of this encounter. Once you are mine, I will do everything in my power to protect you and keep you from harm. _I_ will **never** bring harm to you unless otherwise deserved, Steve. You will belong to **me** and only me after this night, Steve. Do you understand me?"

He wasn't sure what made him do it, but Steve slowly nodded his head in understanding, struggling to swallow as he tried to calm himself down in hopes of the nauseating feeling rising in his throat would settle back down as his fear continued to grow.

However afraid he was… something about the words spoken and the tone of voice they were spoken in had Steve's heart slowing its panicked pounding until it was merely fluttering nervously.

Nobody has ever spoken to him with such affection and care, despite how possessive and demanding it actually was.

Herobrine sighed through his nose, his expression softening upon Steve's response, leaning forwards more and capturing the human's trembling lips once again, his tongue sliding across the other's smooth lips in slow back and forth strokes for a couple of passes before suddenly beginning to gently poke and prod, trying to find a weak spot to slip the muscle pass the young miner's lips and into his hot mouth.

Eyes screwed tightly shut and body growing rigid, Steve let out a strangled moan as the other was upon him once again, shuddering disgustingly pleasantly at the new feeling of someone else's tongue pressing against his lips, caught so off guard that he gasped, the demon taking advantage of the sharp intake of air and thrust his tongue forwards, finally receiving entry into the human's mouth with a low growl of approval.

Steve jerked backwards with a muffled cry at the never before experienced sensation, trying to turn his head away to no avail as Herobrine simply pressed himself harder against him, pinning him more against the stone wall as his tongue began exploring and mapping out the young human's mouth, soon discovering Steve's own tongue curled up and hiding away from his evading muscle.

Grinning, Herobrine began coaxing Steve's tongue into some form of activity, stroking and rubbing against its wet and warm surface until finally at last, Steve released a small groan in the back of his throat, the Nether ruler feeling the man's body beginning to go lax in his hold and nearly moaned in deep arousal as Steve suddenly began pressing against him and away from the wall, slowly returning the kiss albeit weakly as his tongue uncurled itself and hesitantly allowed itself to blend into a dance of dominance, Herobrine's tongue clearly taking the lead.

Slowly, Steve began coming to terms with his predicament. There really was no way to escape this crazed man and feared he would hurt him if he kept up resisting despite his words before claiming he wouldn't.

So he felt it best to just allow the demon to have his way with him. With any luck, once he was done with him he would leave him alone, giving him the time to dig himself out, retreat back to his home, lick his wounded pride and pretend none of this ever happened.

A sudden sharp gasp had Steve breaking off the kiss, his head tilting back and resting against the stone wall behind him when Herobrine had somehow moved his right hand down towards the front of Steve's pants without the young man even acknowledging it.

Strongly groping the miner's limp cock through the cruel material of his jeans, Herobrine grinned while chuckling as he began gently kneading his bulge to work on getting him into a hard state of arousal.

"That's right, Steve… enjoy the pleasures only I can give to you." Herobrine breathed against his throat. Casting his blank eyes downwards, a wide grin spread across his face as his hand paused its motions and instead began undoing the young miner's belt, not bothering to drag it through the loops in the man's jeans. Once unbuckled and slipped open, his fingers quickly undid the front of his pants deftly, bringing the zipper down and pushing the offending material down as well, the blue jeans soon pooling around Steve's ankles.

The young man gave a startled shout of indignity as he was suddenly exposed before the demon, feeling completely powerless as the being took in his naked lower half.

"Must admit, I like what I see, Steve." Herobrine chuckled with a hungry lick of his lips.

Steve however said nothing as he simply closed his violet eyes tightly and turned his head to the side, wanting nothing more than to just disappear at that very moment. His face was burning as a blush of pure embarrassment covered his features.

"Nothing to be shy or embarrassed about, Stevie. I'm not an easy person to please or impress. So you should feel extremely honored and proud." he cooed into his ear softly.

All too quickly, Steve found himself pulled away from the stone wall just to be turned around and facing it. "W-what are you—?"

"This will give me more room and a better angle to work with, Steve. All _you_ need to do is simply try and relax." he explained before placing a tender kiss to the back of the human's neck. "I'll do all the hard work. Once you're past the hardest part, you'll be enveloped in pure pleasure." He grinned while trailing his hand towards the younger man's flaccid member, white eyes studying Steve's backside while gently wrapping his long fingers around the others flesh, setting a slow and almost cruel pace that had Steve throwing his head back with a loud moan and body jerking forwards into his hand.

Palms pressed against the cold stone wall to brace himself, Steve continued to moan at the amazing feeling he was experiencing of someone else's hand touching him versus his own, his heart feeling like it was going to become bruised as it abandoned its gentle beating and once again picked up its erratic pounding against his ribcage mercilessly, only this time out of arousal and not fear. "Oh, god…"

Gently dragging his right hand away from the miner's slowly awakening member, Herobrine whispered something that was missed by the younger male as Steve whimpered from the sudden lack of contact against his heated flesh.

Teasing the human's backside for a few seconds, Herobrine sighed to himself while gently and carefully easing just his index finger past the extremely tight ring of muscle at Steve's entrance, grunting as the other suddenly tensed up with a shout, trying to wiggle away from his touch.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Steve tried looking over his shoulder at the demon. "Ow, dammit that hurts!"

Herobrine paused for a moment before slowly continuing while whispering many different things quietly into the young man's ear to try and distract the human from the pain he was feeling. As well as trying to keep himself in check as his mind suddenly began imagining the feeling of the tightness that was currently around his finger instead being around his aching cock. "Steve, you must relax. I am simply stretching you so that it won't hurt nearly as much when I replace my fingers with myself, understand?"

There was no doubt left anywhere in his mind about whether or not Steve was a virgin. With how tight he was, his lack of knowledge and his reactions to the pain were all red flags that the human was-in fact-a virgin.

Herobrine grinned widely upon this discovery, his erection throbbing almost painfully within his jeans as it just _ached_ to claim the young man all the more, his will remaining strong to take it slow even though a small voice in the back of his mind was **begging** him to take him hard and fast! To claim him as his and ONLY his.

"But it hurts!" Steve gasped out between tightly clenched teeth, his body trembling greatly as his whole being responded to the burning pain as Herobrine continued to breech him.

"It will at first, Steve. But once I finish stretching you and getting your body prepared to accept me, the pain will melt away and bloom into a feverish pleasure you will **not** be able to get enough of." he said with a lick to the human's outer ear, his left hand moving from the miner's lower back down towards his semi-erect penis, slowly wrapping his slender fingers around the warm flesh and giving it a tender squeeze before setting a slow and steady stroking motion in an attempt to distract his mind from the pain, licking his lips at the moans he was suddenly eliciting from the man as attention was once again on his cock.

Steve's body tensed up as his hormones allowed his resolve to crumble as he let out a long and low moan, legs beginning to tremble in both excitement and-surprising him greatly-growing anticipation as faint waves of pleasure began rising inside him, the sensation of feeling Herobrine's warm hand working him over being _just_ enough to at least make the preparations a little more bearable. "A-ahh…"

Herobrine gasped as Steve all of a sudden and highly unexpectedly tightened his inner muscles, a sly grin slowly spreading across the human's face upon hearing the sharp intake of air from behind him, feeling a small warmth of pride at the knowledge of managing to actually catch the demon off guard.

"Y-you liked that I take it…?" he gasped breathlessly, surprising both Herobrine and himself at the boldness he just displayed both physically and verbally.

"**Fuck!** You have you idea." he chuckled while smirking excitedly. Taking this new side of Steve as a sign to continue on, Herobrine gave a quiet warning before gently easing in a second finger, slowly thrusting them back and forth while scissoring them.

"Oh god… H-Herobrine… I—!" Steve moaned, soon beginning to question what was wrong with him. He shouldn't be enjoying this! This man locked him in here and started molesting him! If this continued, he was going to end up being raped!

An evil grin came to Herobrine's face as he paused all motions, earning a strangled whine from Steve. "You cannot rape those who are willing to partake in the act, Steve. You are enjoying this _way_ too much to lay claim that I raped you… don't you think?"

"Shit." he gasped, one for having forgotten that the demon apparently possessed a form of telepathy and was able to read his thoughts.

And two at the fact that he was unfortunately **right**!

After inserting a third finger and finding Steve to no longer be groaning in pain but moaning in pleasure and feeling less and less of a resistance from his body, Herobrine slowly removed his fingers and quickly undid his own belt and jeans, pushing his pants down enough to allow himself the freedom needed to reach the younger male, his jeans pooling just above his knees.

Taking himself in hand with his right hand and keeping his left firmly in place at Steve's hip to hold him still, Herobrine grinned with a lick to his lips while lining himself up with the human's entrance before breathing out seductively, his breath hot against the back of Steve's neck. "Are you ready, Steve? I apologize I don't have anything to use for a lubrication. So this will still sting."

Receiving a shaky nod, Herobrine slowly began pushing himself into the miner's body, Steve's eyes tightly shut as his mouth fell open to release pained sounds. As the head of the other's cock managed to push into his body, Steve jerked suddenly at feeling a searing pain tear his body up in a never before experienced way, "A-ahh! O-oh god… shit it-it hurts!"

"It will still hurt for a little while more, Steve. But I **promise** you… you will be in euphoria soon enough. I've already gotten the thickest part in… just relax." he sighed, his white eyes half lidded as he moaned the more he pressed into the tight and hot body of the human.

Biting his lower lip to stifle anymore of his cries, Steve tried to find even the smallest glimmer of pleasure that he could focus on, gasping loudly as he felt Herobrine's hips pressing against the backs of his thighs, indicating the demon was fully sheathed within his body.

Halting all motions to allow the human a few seconds to adjust, Herobrine leaned back while moving to place both his hand to Steve's thin hips. "There… that was the worst part. You were a virgin, so you're extremely tight. Once I got the head in, your body automatically began receiving the rest of my length naturally." he explained, his tone a little shaky.

Steve said nothing. He had leaned up against the cold stone of the wall he was trapped against, panting heavily while violet eyes remained wide, staring at the grey wall but not seeing it.

Herobrine had just… He was… he was _inside_ him! He wasn't able to prevent this from happening... The pain he was in… how can the demon claim this will feel good? Sure, maybe to _him_ it will!

Steve's body began to tremble as the fact continued sinking in that he was about to have sex with a man… the ruler of the Nether of all men!

Herobrine, feeling the human's pulse reaching a dangerous rate once more and his body shaking badly now, leaned over Steve while lifting his arms up to wrap them around the younger man's chest, resting his chin on his left shoulder. "Calm down, Steve. I will prove to you that this is worth it in the end."

Sighing as there really was no point now to fight back, Steve took a deep shaky breath to calm himself, his body slowly going lax against the other's hold.

Gently withdrawing his hips, Herobrine pushed back in, repeating this careful cycle of thrusting until Steve released a long drawled out moan.

As his body was becoming more and more pliable, Herobrine began picking up his pace, leaning back and placing his hands to Steve's hips to help guide the human into the motions until his instincts kicked in, his hips moving all on their own almost as they thrust forwards just as Herobrine withdrew, only to shove backwards into the demon's invading thrust.

Each time their hips met, Steve cried out loudly while Herobrine merely grunted, white glowing eyes closing to concentrate on the feeling of the body he was taking, his head tilting back and lips parting to vocalize his pleasure. "Steve… keep moving _just_ like that… That's perfect… Ah, yeah."

"Oh god, H-Herobrine!" Steve cried out as the demon struck something deeply within his body that had his knees beginning to tremble.

"There. You see? I told you… it'll get… better." he chuckled, his words being broken apart as his breaths came in quicker gasps.

Time seemed to have vanished for Steve as the miner lost track of it. Having no idea how long he had been away from home or how long the two of them had been having sex, Steve really couldn't bring himself to care.

Throwing his head back, he cried out, palms pressed flat against the stone and pushing himself roughly against Herobrine's body as the older male continued working against him. He could feel his climax beginning to rise within him, that familiar simmering burn slowly reaching a boiling heat coiling around in his lower stomach.

He couldn't remember when he had started begging the Nether ruler to go fast and harder. But he did and he _wanted_ it. "Oh-god! B-Brine, right there. Ah-ah-ahh, fuck. H-harder!"

"My pleasure." Herobrine grinned widely while picking his pace up, now thrusting against Steve with such speed and force the wet sounds of skin slapping skin intermingled with their sounds of pleasure. His right hand soon abandoned its place on the young man's hip and slid up his side, slipping once again underneath his blue shirt and finding the miner's right nipple, fingertips teasing the bud before taking in in a light grip, pinching and twisting it until it too was standing as erect as his cock.

Steve had heard of men having sex with men, and was vaguely curious as to how it worked out and felt for both partners.

He never, not even in a million years, would have thought he'd lose his virginity to another man. And even though the thought of it was at first disgusting… he couldn't help but think now that it wasn't so bad.

He was moaning and dripping precum… so _clearly_ he was enjoying it. Even if it still seemed a little wrong that he was having sex with a male. He was beginning to question his sexual orientation and was extremely confused by it.

He never felt attracted towards another man before. Never! He began thinking that perhaps the reason behind his growing attractiveness towards the Nether ruler was maybe because the demon was wearing his face? Because quite a few times after returning home from one of the neighboring villages he would lock himself alone in his bedroom to pleasure himself to the thoughts of some of the pretty girls he had spoken to earlier those days.

Never any of the men.

But the way Herobrine moved against him, easing himself back and forth deeply inside him and hitting that wonderful spot, his hand still to his aching erection pumping the entire length while from time to time rolling his palm over its wet head, trading off being gentle and rough, moaning against his ear and cursing breathlessly against his hot flesh only got him more and more aroused, his cock feeling about ready to burst as the coil in his lower stomach began straining against his will to keep from climaxing.

"Not… yet…" he forced out between tightly clenched teeth. He wouldn't come yet! He didn't want this amazing feeling to end! He feared now that once they were done, this man _would_ leave him alone.

Being left alone to die wasn't the full thought.

Just… being left **alone**. Despite having wanted that in the beginning... now he was afraid of that being the case.

He struggled to swallow the hard lump in his dry throat, tilting his head back with a gasp as Herobrine angled his thrusts more upwards, hitting his sensitive spot once again with a chuckle. "Ahh-yeah! H-Hero… B-Brine…! Right there… Yes! Ahh, dammit! It feels… it feels so goooo-aah!"

"That's right, Stevie. M-moan for me. I want you to _scream_ my **name** when you come. L-let the whole Overworld aware that you know my name and that you're mine!" he spoke in a low and slightly quivering tone.

Steve nodded his head with a whimper, "Ahh-shit. Yes! Nngh—I-I can't much longer…!"

"Then don't hold back. Let yourself go, Steve. Surrender to the pleasure I give you and fully accept your fate." Herobrine grinned wickedly against the sweaty back of Steve's neck, panting deeply as his own orgasm was upon him.

Whimpering at the almost commanding tone, Steve's trembling body locked up painfully for a fleeting second before a violent shudder passed through him just as his orgasm slammed into him intensely, throwing his head back and resting it against Herobrine's shoulder while arching his spine as his nails bit into the stone, leaving faint scratch marks against the rough surface. "AHH! H-HEROBRINE!" he screamed nearly at the top of his lungs, painting the stone wall with his essence.

Just as the Nether ruler wanted.

"That's a good boy, Stevie…" he moaned deep in the back of his throat as he continued driving his hips into the miner's climaxing body. His left hand maintained a steady pace until he was sure Steve's finish was over, slowing his motions until a leisurely stoke began spreading the human's release over the entire length of his trembling cock.

A sudden, deep-throated moan escaped him as Steve's orgasm caused the inexperienced human to tense up, muscles contracting and squeezing Herobrine's member in just the perfect way, the Nether ruler was no longer able to hold out any longer.

His own body froze up for an only an instant before releasing as he came deeply within the tight ass of the human he has chosen and has now successfully and fully claimed as his, enjoying the sudden jerking from the body beneath him as he was startled by the feeling of the rather thick substance filling him, gasping and jumping with each hot spurt that entered his being.

Sliding his eyes closed as he focused on the body numbing euphoric flow, Herobrine groaned lowly before a hiss came from him as Steve's body continued to instinctively clench and unclench around his length.

Herobrine slid his tongue across his lips, tasting the saltiness of his sweat as his hips continued spasming until his orgasm completely ran its course throughout his entire system, feeling his essence mixed with sweat and unfortunately a little blood, despite the gentle preparations, slowly trailing down his inner thighs.

"I've claimed you-" he purred in a husky yet exhausted tone.

"Ahh..!" Steve, still panting deeply while trying to recover from his own intense orgasm, gasped, hands still balled into weak fists as he continued supporting himself against the stone wall, glancing over his left should to see those white eyes gazing upon him almost affectionately.

Violet eyes closed for only a moment before just his left eye cracked open, looking downwards at the other's hand still wrapped almost possessively around his waning member, moaning almost lewdly as Herobrine rubbed the pad of his thumb through the wet and overly sensitive slit at the head of his penis, smearing his release around before slowly stroking him again.

Chuckling while stilling both his hips and his teasing hand, Herobrine released a slightly shaky sigh as he straightened himself up, bringing his right hand around after giving one more loving pinch to Steve's swollen nipple and placing his palm against the small of his back, keeping him in place while retracting himself carefully, groaning as his softening member slipped free from the young miner's pleasantly abused entrance, the human's body shuddering upon the wet sounds of his dick sliding out reaching his ears.

He then brought both hands up and around Steve's chest, pulling the human away from the wall long enough to turn him around in his grasp before pushing the man once more against the wall and pressing himself flush against him, the two now chest to chest as Herobrine roughly claimed the miner's mouth once more in a deep, open-mouthed kiss.

Steve responded instantly this time, mewling into the other's mouth as his arms trembled while lifting to wrap around the demon's neck and pull him even closer, no longer fearing the being but rather unable to get enough of him now.

This pleased Herobrine, causing him to break the kiss off but remaining nose to nose, a thin trail of saliva keeping the two connected until he licked his lips before breathing out hotly, "You're mine now, Steve. For the rest of eternity. I've claimed **you** as my companion. And **you** have accepted your fate by submitting to me and giving into my desires and demands. No one; neither human or Mob shall ever lay hands upon you without my consent. Should someone **ever** touch you, I will rein hell onto their lives until they die painfully and slowly at the hands of my wrath."

The moment Herobrine broke the kiss, Steve lowered his arms and brought them between their chests, fisting the material of Herobrine's shirt and holding him close as violet eyes opened only halfway, gazing up tiredly into the white glow of the Nether ruler's blank eyes, panting deeply in exhaustion and faintly returning excitement at the words spoken so possessively to him.

He had never been told such things before. Growing up alone most his life he wasn't quite sure how to react to suddenly being shown so much compassion, if you could even really call it that considering this IS Herobrine… Obsession seemed to fit the description better... but regardless, it still warmed the human's heart.

Bringing his clean hand up, Herobrine caressed Steve's cheek, he himself breathing deeply in an attempt to regain his composure. Despite his big talk before they began… he wasn't really sure **what** was so special about this particular human. But the longer he stared down into those beautiful and almost unnatural purple eyes… Herobrine _knew_ he hadn't made a mistake picking him above all the other humans.

Whatever was so special about this man, he was certain it would be revealed to him at a later time. But for now, his human was in desperate need of rest.

Chuckling while leaning forward and placing a tender kiss to the man's sweaty forehead, Herobrine moved down to whisper against his ear, "Sleep."

Steve's eyes slid closed the instant the command was spoken, body immediately going limp and collapsing within the demon's hold.

Herobrine gazed down at the resting face of the human he had just taken and claimed, feeling his member sparking back to life the longer he stared at the faintly blushing face of the young miner, moaning deeply in the back of his throat at the sight of his slightly parted and kiss-swollen lips, vaguely wondering what it would feel like to have those amazingly pale and perfect lips wrapped around his cock, sucking and licking at his entire length?

Pushing those kinds of thoughts from his mind for a much later time… Herobrine brought Steve closer to himself once again, placing a chaste kiss against his cheek before lifting him bridal style, teleporting them both out of the heart of the mine the young man had dug out himself.

* * *

><p>A deep groan vibrated the back of his sore throat at first as he rolled over in his bed, trying to hide his face from the blinding light of the morning sun beaming in through the hazy glass of his bedroom window.<p>

Eyes soon fluttered open, revealing tired and unfocused violet orbs as they gazed around the room lazily while his equally as tired brain within his head tried piecing together just what had exactly happened to him.

_I'm… in my room? Then that means-it was all just… a dream. Just some really intense dream. But what could I have possibly either eaten or drunk the other day that would've brought on such a thing?_

A twinge of sadness stung at his heart at the realization that the experience had only been that of a dream his lonely mind most likely concocted all on its own in a cruel reminder of just how alone he really was.

Still though… to dream up something so unbelievably farfetched and random as the legendary _Herobrine_ escaping wherever it was he had been imprisoned, beginning a worldwide search for a worthy companion to be with him and please him upon making the discovery that he was alone and actually **wanted** someone to be with him… and choosing **him** above everyone else? Was he _sure_ he didn't eat something that had expired?

He forced a weak chuckle in an attempt to laugh at himself as he shook his head. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Steve let out a sudden gasp that drawled out into a low hiss as a sharp and burning pain he's never before experienced shot up his entire spine from his lower backside, causing him to raise a brow in confusion as to why he would be so sore back there. He couldn't remember falling and injuring himself while out mining…

Before he was able to examine himself and figure out exactly **why** he was _naked_ upon making that discovery, he jumped with a startled yelp just as Ozzy landed on his lap, purring loudly while rubbing all over him.

Chuckling, Steve began petting the cat's head, parting his lips and about to speak until a familiar voice interrupted him, "That's some pet you've got there. Most humans aren't able to tame Ocelots…"

Steve silently gasped to himself while lifting his head to see the demon he had sworn he only dreamt about leaning against the door frame to his bedroom, arms crossed over that amazingly firm chest with that same damn smirk on his face as his empty white eyes seem to just burn straight into him. "… They're too wild and free. Humans just can't keep up. Unless they're smart and patient… _special_ even..."

He still looked exactly like himself. And was still wearing the same clothing… it was really quite eerie with how identical he had made himself to look like Steve. Those eyes were the only dead giveaway that he was a different being.

Swallowing thickly, Steve continued to stare straight into the almost hypnotic eyes of the man, "W-what are you doing here…?" he asked almost stupidly, his tone shaky and unsteady as he was failing to remain calm. _W-why am I so nervous? I can barely breathe!_

Herobrine grinned while pushing himself off the wall before walking towards the human's bed, uncrossing his arms about hallway. "What else would I be doing here, Steve? I've come to see how you're feeling after our… _acceptances_ of each other last night." he answered with a spreading grin.

Steve's eyes opened even wider if possible, his hand falling away from Ozzy as the Ocelot looked over towards Herobrine, purring while instead self-petting himself against the Nether ruler's outstretched hand before jumping off the bed and trotting out the door, leaving the two alone to go sleep on the couch.

"Heh… again, fascinating creatures they are. You're a human with a pure and kind heart for him to be so attached to you. It took a lot of bribing from me to even get you in your room without him growling and hissing. He's very protective of you... I'm jealous." he teased with a chuckle before continuing. "Not many like you are left in this world as greed is becoming more and more stereotypical amongst your kind." he spoke softly with a small smile on his face as he watched Ozzy yawn and stretch before curling up into a ball and dozing off.

Lifting his right hand up and towards the door, Herobrine crooked his finger in a 'come hither' motion, grinning with a tilt of his head as the wooden door slowly closed on its own, the lock being heard as Herobrine then flicked his wrist before lowering his hand to his side.

Frowning while looking back towards the human, he moved to stand right by his side. "I know you woke up thinking that it was all just a vivid dream… that's another reason why I'm here. To prove to you that it was in fact, real. And to remind you that you're _mine_ now, Steve."

Steve couldn't help but smile faintly at the fluttering sensation he began feeling in the center of his chest. "So then… it _was_ all real. We really did—!" he paused as his face began heating up.

Placing one hand palm down on top the mattress, Herobrine leaned all his weight upon it as he hovered over Steve, lifting his other hand to caress the human's cheek. Grin spreading, Herobrine whispered; "I own you now Steve. Including all of your possessions. I have a fortress back in the Nether where we shall mostly reside. I've prepared it to your liking. However, this place shall remain here and untouched by others. We can treat it as a sort of… vacation home." He chuckled before gently pressing his lips against Steve's for a chaste kiss.

He wasn't too sure how he felt about that idea. Living in the Nether? Suddenly he began feeling like this was turning into more of an imprisonment. He was caught off guard when Herobrine sighed and leaned completely away from him. "For someone so smart you certainly jump to the wrong conclusions rather quickly. You will still have your freedom to come and go back and forth between worlds as you please, Steve. I'm not stealing you away to make you my eternal sex slave or anything like that."

A wave of relief washed over him as he sighed, relaxing against the mattress. But then a sudden thought came to Steve, causing his calm state of mind to falter, "But what about Ozzy? A-and the Mobs that lurk in the Nether? Surely they'll try and kill us!" Panic was evident in both his voice and expression. However, Herobrine placed a finger to the man's lips to silence him.

"You are forgetting I am the ruler of the Nether. I have already informed all those that reside there that you are my partner. Once I did, they instantly developed a natural fear of you. You nor Ozzy have nothing to worry about. They were already afraid of him mainly because they've never seen a cat before."

Steve blinked before relaxing once again, a smile spreading across his face.

He always thought he would be alone forever, never thinking he'd actually find someone... or rather... someone _find_ him.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all. _

End-

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry for the lame ending. n**


End file.
